1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a server unit, a browsing system and a delivery method capable of preventing the amount of delivery information from increasing even when many models are employed for display units by content subscribers, and capable of commonly managing a piece of delivery information among different models when an identical user owns multiple display units.
2. Description of the Related Art
There are provided digital book browsing systems which are configured to deliver a digital book such as a digital comic to mobile terminals such as mobile phones to allow users to browse the digital book on a screen of a mobile terminal. In such digital book browsing systems, compared to personal computers, many mobile terminals have a smaller size screens, and the screen size also varies depending on the model of the mobile terminal. Therefore, each model requires a piece of scenario information which represents a transition of a display range within each page of a digital book.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2011-33850 discloses a browsing system which is configured so that each delivery content is embedded with multiple pieces of scenario information each corresponding to each of the models accessible to the system and a display unit selects a piece of scenario information optimum thereto.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2006-221337 discloses a configuration, in which a piece of information on browsing circumstances of a browser is previously stored being associated with a browser's ID, and when a browsing request is received from a browsing terminal along with the browser's ID, an original digital document is converted based on the information on the browsing circumstances corresponding to the browser's ID, and the converted digital document is transmitted to the browsing terminal.